Terminator 2 3-D: Battle Across Time
This is about the current attraction at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Japan and the previous attraction at Universal Studios Hollywood. Info T-2 3-D: Battle Across Time opened in Florida on April 27, 1996. On May 6, 1999 Universal Studios Hollywood's version of the ride opened, replacing Fievel's Playland and An American Tail Theatre; this variation of the ride closed on December 31, 2012 and reopened as Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem on April 12, 2014. March 31, 2001 marked the opening of Universal Studios Japan's version. The ride cost a total of $60 Million to make. Preshow The guests are ushered into a building where they stand up to watch the live Preshow. The Preshow starts with a woman named Kimberly Duncan, (one of the park workers) a Cyberdyne representative. The woman talks about Cyberdyne's newest technology and directs them to the Telivision Sets at the side of the room where the riders watch a video of Cyberdynes latest technology. Suddenly, the video ends with an interuption from Sarah Conner and John Conner telling the audience that Cyberdyne will cause Judgement Day; a time where Skynet, there new system which will control the U.S.A. Arsenal, will destroy our world after becoming self aware and starting a Nuclear War. Sarah and John tell the riders to evacuate the building before the two of them blow up the whole building. The video is turned off by security and Kimberly Duncan tells the guests not to worry and walk into the auditorium. Ride Experience Kimberly Duncan follows the riders into the auditorium where they sit down and are advised to put on their safety visors. Kimberly Duncan gets on stage and tells the riders that she will be demonstrating Cyberdyne's new soldiers called Terminators version T-70. The Terminators on both side of the room begin in battle while Kimberly Duncan controls the demonstration. But Sarah and John come in and disrupt the presintation. Followed by a T-1000 who is trying to kill John Conner. Kimberly Duncan tries to stop T-1000 but he strangles her to death. Luckily, another T-1000 (played by Arnold Schwarzenegger) comes, on a motorcycle, to rescue John Conner. The riders are transported with John and the good T-1000 to the future war between humans and machines. They are then chased by a Flying Hunter-Killer, three mini Hunter-Killers, and a Terminator Endoskeleton on their way to Skynet. The duo takes the riders into Skynet's Core where they battle a T-1000000 (a liquid metal spider like Terminator) Good T-1000 transports John back to present time and the riders and good T-1000 stay behind to blow up T-1000000 and Skynet. The ride ends with a shaking and the riders are transported back to the present time where John and Sarah Conner have sucsessfully defeated Judgement Day forever. The ride ends with the riders exiting the auditorium. Gallery T-2 Ride Logo.png|Logo T-2 Ride Poster.jpg|Poster For the Ride T-70.jpg|T-70 T-100000.png|T-100000 Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Past Attractions Category:New York Category:New York (Japan)